Au Chaudron Baveur
by BakaUshi
Summary: C'est dingue ce qui peut arriver en un tel endroit...Rating T pour le vocabulaire employé, pas de scène trop détaillé. Cadeau pour Sami-Saka    Enjoy!


**Bonjour au peuple! Je tient à préciser que c'est mon premier Drarry, donc j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop mauvais **

**C'est un cadeau à Sami-Saka, j'espère que tu l'appréciera xD**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture. /!\, se passe après la bataille finale! Et bien sur, Yaoi -^^-**

**Disclamer: Les personnages ne sont heureusement pas à moi, sinon il boiterait un peu trop souvent, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling. **

**Bonne lecture!**

La guerre contre Voldemort étant enfin terminé, tous n'aspiraient qu'à retrouver une vie normale…pourtant, pour deux sorciers en particulier, cela semblait bien difficile…

En effet, chacun d'entre eux se posait la même question: Pourquoi? Pourquoi Harry Potter avait il sauvé au péril de sa propre vie Drago Malefoy alors que celui-ci avait bien faillit le tuer? Pour les deux concernés, la réponse était différente. Pour Drago, c'était par pitié ou pour se valoriser encore plus alors que pour l'ex Griffondor, c'était autre chose de plus complexe qu'il avait du mal à définir…la seule chose d'ont il était certain, c'était que quelque chose au fond de lui n'avait pas voulu voir disparaitre son rival de toujours, surtout depuis cette terrible nuit où Dumbeldor avait perdu la vie, lorsqu'il avait aperçut la faiblesse que le blond dissimulait aux regards des autres…

Ce fut la collision avec un passant qui ramena le brun à la réalité, s'excusant auprès de la personne à terre avant de se stopper et d'écarquiller les yeux, reconnaissant bien ce visage qui le regardait d'un air courroucé.

« -Malefoy?

-Potter, tu pourrais pas regarder où tu vas pour une fois?

-Désolé, j'étais en train de penser. »

'-A toi, mais ça, je ne te le dirais surement pas.' Songea Harry en tendant sa main à Malefoy qui, après un léger temps de réflexion, s'en saisit avec réticence. Malheureusement pour eux, le blond étant plus léger qu'il n'y parait et Harry ayant mis un peu trop de force dans son mouvement à cause de la joie étrange qu'il avait éprouver lorsque l'autre avait accepter son aide, les deux se retrouvèrent de nouveau à terre mais dans une position pour le moins…Dérangeante, surtout si l'on prenait en compte le fait qu'il était au milieu de la rue piétonne la plus fréquenté chez les sorciers…Sorciers qui s'étaient tous arrêté, regardant la scène avec un air particulièrement choqué, certains poussant même le vice jusqu'à prendre une photo souvenir.

Drago, rouge de honte et de gène, se releva et partit rapidement, laissant un Harry tout retourné à terre avant qu'un passant bien en chair ne l'aide à se lever et ne lui donne une petite tape sur l'épaule avant de lever le pouce et de faire un clin d'œil, faisant rougir le pauvre garçon qui, ayant fait le plein d'émotion pour la journée, rentra rapidement au Chaudron Baveur où il louait une chambre en attendant de se trouver une maison confortable où, qui sait, Drago accepterait peut être d'habiter avec lui…

'-Nan mais à quoi je pense moi? Le combat contre Voldemort à dû me détraquer l'esprit plus que ce que je ne pensait.'

Et c'est sur cette pensée peut convaincante que le brun partit se coucher sans manger, l'esprit occupé par un certain blond à sale caractère…

Nan mais quel idiot! Pourquoi à t'il fallut que je m'enfuis devant lui? Je suis un Malefoy, et un Malefoy ne fuit pas! Surtout en ce moment, notre honneur est assez souillé comme ça…Je ne suis pas effrayé par Potter! Pas du tout! Alors pourquoi? Il ne m'a pas assez humilier en me sauvant la vie? Je ne veux pas lui être redevable!

'Mais n'est-ce pas un mensonge?'

Cette pensée m'effraye. Et si je ne détestait plus Harry? Merde, voilà que je l'appelle par son prénom!

Si je ne l'haïssait plus…qu'est-ce qu'il me resterait? La réponse m'effraye, je ne veux pas la connaitre, alors je m'efforce de trouver chez lui tout ce que je peux haïr…son côté je-veux-sauver-tout-le-monde-même-si-je-vais-mourir, ses cheveux en bataille comme si il avait eu une nuit très sportive, ses yeux comparable aux émeraudes, son corps musclé…

« -Mais c'est pas vrai! Je devient gay où quoi moi? »

Fou de rage, je fait exploser en mille morceaux mon bureau, laissant le soin de nettoyer aux elfes de maisons. Soudain, un gargouillement étrange en provenance de mon ventre résonne dans toute la pièce, me rappelant que je n'avais pas manger depuis le matin. Soupirant, je descendit à la cuisine et ouvrit la porte avant de me dire que la chance n'était vraiment pas de mon coté. En effet, là, devant moi, deux domestiques, humains cette fois, étaient en activité très…physique, avant de se rendre compte de ma présence et de transplaner rapidement, surement dans une des chambres d'après les grincements de lit que je pouvait entendre.

« -Je crois que je vais aller manger ailleurs… »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, je transplana à mon tour à l'entrée du Chaudron Baveur où je prit place à une table isolée, n'aimant pas me mêler aux autres.

« -Votre commande s'il vous plait?

-Un hydromel et un plat du jour.

-Très bien, je revient tout de suite. »

Enfin quelqu'un qui effectue bien son boulot. Mais alors que je pensais être tranquille, je sentit quelqu'un me prendre par le bras avant de me prendre un coup de poing phénoménal dans le nez, le faisant saigner avec importance alors qu'un type à l'apparence louche se tenait devant moi, le visage rouge et l'air colérique.

« -Je te reconnais toi enflure! T'es le fils Malefoy hein? Ton connard de père à tué ma femme et mon frère! Tu vas payer pour lui! »

Merde, j'aurais dû y penser plus tôt…venir dans un tel lieux n'était pas conseillé en fait…Bien décidé à ne pas mourir, je commence à me battre avec difficulté. Putain, pourquoi Potter n'est pas là pour une fois?

Toc Toc Toc!

« -Mmmoui?

-Mr Potter, venez vite, il y a une bagarre entre deux types, d'ont un que vous connaissez surement!

-J'arrive… »

Le brun se leva difficilement et enfila rapidement un pantalon avant de suivre la jeune femme effrayée avant de se stopper net en voyant du haut de l'escalier qui était la connaissance en question.

« -Drago! »

Le susnommé releva les yeux pour les écarquillés en voyant le brun mais se prit un autre coup, l'autre en ayant profité pour attaquer.

Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour, et, sortant sa baguette, envoya le premier sort qui lui vint à l'esprit.

« -Stupefix! »

Une fois cela fait, il descendit rapidement le reste des marches et s'agenouilla à côté du blond, celui-ci gardant la tête baissé, l'empêchant de voir son visage.

« -Drago, ça va?

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça…

-Hein?

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça! Répond!

-…Vient, il vaut mieux en parler ailleurs. »

Le brun passa son bras autours du blessé et l'aida à monter dans sa chambre, essayant de ne pas penser à des choses plus osées en se donnant des claques mentales. Une fois le Malefoy assit, il entreprit de trouver une trousse de secours et examina son visage mais l'autre détourna la tête, obstiné à ne pas se faire soigner. Légèrement vexé, Harry se saisit du menton de l'ex Serpentard et le força à le regarder, cependant, il n'aurait jamais prévu la suite. A peine leurs regards se rencontraient t'ils que les deux furent prit d'un violent frisson avant de se jeter l'un sur l'autre en un baiser passionné.

Lorsqu'il se séparèrent, Harry crut voire une larme prête à couler dans les yeux de l'autre mais celui-ci ce contenta de murmurer ceci :

« Ne me laisse pas seul après ça.. »

Puis, avant qu'Harry n'est le temps de répondre, le blond se jeta de nouveau sur lui, plus entreprenant que jamais.

Bientôt, la pièce fut remplit de gémissements, empêchant les plus pudiques de passer par ce couloir, les plus vicieux essayant d'entrevoir la scène par la serrure.

Harry ne savait plus où donner de la tête, dire qu'il était aux anges aurait été un euphémisme, il était au dessus du paradis! Les mains de son amant semblait être partout à la fois, pendant que celui-ci allait et venait en lui. Soudain, le plaisir les submergea et ils vinrent ensemble avant de s'enlacer tendrement. Cependant, avant de se laisser aller aux bras de Morphée, chacun prononça la phrase qu'ils attendaient tout deux.

« -Je t'aime…Malefoy.

-Moi aussi…Potter. »

**Voilààààà 8D Je sais, c'est un massacre x) Pour ceux qui ont envie de me tuer(vois toutes les personnes présentes avec une aura meurtrière) les haches, baguettes magiques, épée de Griffondor, ogres de compagnie et autres sont mis à votre disposition, faites en bonne usage!**


End file.
